Letters to an Unlikely Friend
by grayenora9
Summary: This is for the WOMEN SUPPORTING WOMEN CHALLENGE on HPFT. This is just a one-shot but it is my first piece that I wanted to post. Please read and review!


January 1, 1994

Dear Miss Greengrass,

Term has just begun and already I have lost clothes, shoes, and my mum's locket. Why am I telling you all of this? Because you are strong and no one messes with you. I don't know why people call you the ice queen because I think you are warm not cold. You just don't want people thinking that the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass is soft or weak. A very Slytherin point of view if you ask me.

You may ask why am I writing to you? Well, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you teach me how to stand up for myself and in turn maybe we could be friends? I would really appreciate it. If you'd be so kind as to reply when you have the time of course.

With Sincerest Thanks,

Luna Ophelia Lovegood

February 7, 1994

Dear Miss Lovegood,

I must first apologize for my late reply, I had sent a letter to my father and needed to catch up on my Ancient Runes essay. Being the brightest in Slytherin is not always the easiest nor does it make me any friends. Daddy said that once upon a time your mother, Ophelia Lovegood, and my mother, Lady Charlotte Greengrass were friends and he has encouraged me to do what I feel is right. So, my answer to your question is yes. I would be happy to assist you in learning to stand up for yourself and also I would become your friend anyway.

You are correct in your assumption that I do not want to appear weak in the house of the snakes. So I am assuming it is your house mates that are taking your stuff and did you know that people call you Looney Lovegood? What a dumb nickname from uninspired bullies. Well, I can see that I may have my work cut out for me. First things first, go to your head of house and inform him _again_ that you are being bullied as well as your stuff is being taken. If he does nothing about I will write to my father and see what he suggests that I do.

Sincerely,

Daphne Amelia Greengrass

Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass

March 3, 1994

Dear Daphne,

I hope you don't mind if my letters become informal but apparently when we were newborns my mum and yours met weekly for brunch and we frequently played together. I doubt that either one of us actually remembers this but daddy said it happened so I am inclined to believe him. Daddy mentioned that Lady Charlotte is my godmother and your godmother was my mum. He suggested that if we wanted to visit for the two weeks we get off for the spring equinox, you are more than welcome to stay with us.

I talked to Professor Flitwick and he finally did something about it! I have all of my missing possessions and all those who took them are serving detentions with Professor Snape. He also sat down with Ravenclaw House and demanded that they stop bullying me. That Rowena Ravenclaw herself would be disappointed in them all as our house is supposed to be tolerant and accepting of other people. It was AWESOME! I agree with the uninspired part. That name gave daddy and myself a laugh.

Sincerely,

Luna (Your godsister)

April 1, 1994

Dearest Godsister,

I am to tell you -by the request of your godmother- that you are of course welcome at our house anytime. I look forward to getting to know you more and visiting with you. It is about time Flitwick did something about his house. I know that the Lions are loyal to their own and so is the Snake house, it is why we fight all the time, but honestly are the Claws are so competitive that they will turn on one of their own to get ahead? Even Tracey Davis, my only friend in the pit of vipers, is shocked to know that they'd bully one of their own. I am, however, glad to know that that has been taken care of. Good luck on your midterms!

Enjoy the peace,

Daphne

May 1, 1994

Dear Daphne,

It is so strange to think that we only have one month of schooling left. It has been a quiet year especially since no one has been stealing my things anymore. What are your plans for the summer? Do you travel or just work on taking over your father's company? I don't want to assume but what is your family's view on blood status? I hope we can find the time to visit with each other and getting to know one another.

Love,

Luna Lovegood

June 1, 1994

WOOOHOOO!

It's summertime! Sorry my exams took a little more time to end. UGH I am super psyched for this summer. My family and I are going to the wizarding community in Greece for three weeks in August. We are going to go sight see and enjoy the Mediterranean beaches. You should come with us in fact Mum and Dad have invited you themselves. Uncle Xenophilius should have gotten your invite.

SEE YOU SOON,

Daphne


End file.
